


Violet and Bronze     Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee is the one who wants to go slow in this, M/M, Tavros just wants to be banged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: Gamzee just wants to make sweet sweet love to his matesprit.Tavros is totally fine with this, but he wishes Gamzee would maybe hurry up a little.(First work, written to figure out how to use this site)





	Violet and Bronze     Gamzee❤️Tavros

Gamzee started to purr -the deep sound almost a growl- as he shifted to Tavros' lap and kissed the lowblood on the lips once more. Tavros was shaking slightly, grey/brown eyes glazed with need as he tugged gently at Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee grabbed his hands and gently forced them to the armrests of Tavros' four wheeled device, holding Tavros down and leaning forward to kiss along the lowblood's throat and jaw, purring even deeper as Tavros made those breathless gasps that drove him crazy. 

Nipping lightly, Gamzee moved down to Tavros' collarbone, shooshing him gently when he tried to pull free of Gamzee's grip. Tavros whined, a high pitched, begging noise. "Gamzee,  _please."_ Arching his back with another quiet gasp, Tavros wriggled impatiently. 

"Alright, alright..." Gamzee let Tavros' hands go and they immediately got to work pulling his shirt over his head. "Slow down, Tavbro, I ain't goin' no where." Ducking his head so Tavros could get his shirt over his horns, Gamzee settled fully against his matesprit, rocking their hips together in sweet friction. Throwing the shirt away, Tavros reached out and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, pulling him close with surprising strength and kissing him desperately, still making those perfect whimper/gasps against Gamzee's lips. 

Gamzee pressed harder, bucking against Tavros with a soft growl, a tight coil of need making him pant against Tavros' mouth and neck as he kissed and bit at his grey skin. Tavros. His perfect, sweet, beautiful Tavros. Gamzee wanted him so bad, wanted to hear that beloved voice screaming his name and those quiet mewls of pleasure that meant he'd done something right. "I love you," he breathed quietly, desperate to say it once before this burning need made it impossible to speak.

"I lo-love you t-too, Gamzee." Tavros' voice shook wonderfully and his hands trembled against Gamzee's skin as he slid them gently up and down Gamzee's sides, slowing and lingering over the ridges of the highblood's grub scars. 

With a soft love-growl, Gamzee started to pull away, pushing Tavros' hands away when the lowblood tried to pull him back. "Hold on, bro, I gotta..." He started to pull at Tavros' pants, quickly getting them off the paralyzed troll with the ease of practice before doing the same to his shirt. He stood for a second, panting softly, Tavros' shirt gripped in his hands, looking down at the blushing, whimpering mess that was Tavros Nitram. Then he went to his knees and wrapped his long arms around Tavros' middle, kissing his stomach just above the waistline of his boxers. Tavros' breathing had gotten ragged and he gently laid his hands on Gamzee's head, rubbing his hair and brushing against his horns. 

Moving one hand to Tavros' leg, rubbing slow circles against his inner thigh, Gamzee took the waistband of the boxers in his teeth and gently started to pull it down, prompting Tavros to make another begging whine. Gamzee could feel Tavros' bulge shift beneath his underwear, searching for some release, and Gamzee took a moment to gently lick it through the fabric. Gripping Gamzee's hair, Tavros hissed under his breath and squirmed impatiently. 

Chuckling soflty, Gamzee kissed Tavros' thigh and began to work his way up, brushing his lips against the lowblood's stomach, then chest, then neck, before finally reaching his mouth once more. Tavros practically melted against him, kissing him eagerly and giving no resistance when Gamzee deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past his matesprit's lips and reveling in the taste of him. Again, Tavros began to gasp and whimper, begging to be touched, even reaching for Gamzee's hand and attempting to pull it between his legs. 

"Take it easy, brother..." Gamzee let his hand be moved and gently massaged Tavros' bulge through the last bit of clothes he wore. "I'm not going anywhere. Let's take out motherfuckin' time with this dance of miracles, 'kay?"

"But I- I want- Gamzee..." Shivering delicately, Tavros reached out to tug at Gamzee's pants, body shifting with the motion of Gamzee's hand. "Please...?"

Beginning to feel the constraints of his pants, Gamzee complied with the request and dropped them, stepping free of the garment and standing in just boxers. Tavros leaned forward in his wheeled device, arms held out, and Gamzee bent to carefully pick him up and, first nudging the wheeled device out of the way, went to his knees to lay Tavros on the ground. 

Panting softly, face a deep chocolate brown, Tavros lay with his hands by his head, unable to look anywhere but at the highblood kneeling above him thanks to his massive horns. Settling down, pressing their hips together, Gamzee leaned forward to take Tavros' hands, simultaneously showing him affection and holding him down before he began to move. The reaction was immediate. Arching his back as much as he could, gripping Gamzee's hands almost desperately, Tavros let out a purr of pure pleasure. Gamzee grinned. He loved all those little noises Tavros made. 

Growing as tired of clothes as Tavros, Gamzee let him go to get rid of the problem, tugging down Tavros' boxers before shucking his own, growling deep in his chest all the while. Tavros watched him, his breath ragged, as Gamzee crawled back over him, hovering on all fours for a moment. He laid one hand on Tavros' cheek, looking down at him with love in his eyes. "Tavros."

Tavros held his matesprit's gaze for a second, understanding that even now, after Tavros had quite literally begged for this, Gamzee was still asking permission. The lowblood gave a tiny nod and Gamzee slowly lowered himself until their bare skin touched. With a soft mewl, Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's chest and buried his face against the crook of Gamzee's neck, shaking again. 

Muttering sweet nothings, Gamzee let Tavros' bulge wrap around his own before he started to move, gently running his tongue over the base of his partner's horn. Each shift of his hips was slow and gentle, to Tavros' obvious displeasure. "Gamzee, please... Just... Ah..." Gripping Gamzee tighter, Tavros whimpered, "Just bang me so hard I can't remember my own name,  _please."_

Gamzee moved a little faster, giving a soft hum at the pleasure. "You know I don't wanna hurt ya, Tavvy."

"You won't, just..." Tavros, relaxed his grip enough to pull back and look Gamzee in the eyes. "Please?"

Propping himself up so he could look down at Tavros, Gamzee tipped his head, a look of lazy consideration on his face. His bulge tightened around Tavros' as he bucked hard against him, rubbing the lowblood in the way Gamzee knew he loved. "Maaaaybe, I could do that," he finally said. Steadily going faster, Gamzee watched each shift of expression on Tavros' face, purring quietly as the lowblood pawed at his hips in an attempt to get him to move quicker. Gamzee's purr deepened into a growl as the combination of physical pleasure and the perfection of this troll beneath him made it increasingly hard to keep himself together. He really wanted to do exactly what Tavros asked of him, to hold that brownblood down and just have his way with him, but... High on pie or not, Gamzee was fully aware of his highblood strength and how easy it would be to break Tavros so badly that he could never be fixed, and he was already hurt enough...

"Gamzee?" Tavros' soft voice brought him back to where he needed to be and Gamzee smiled in apology for spacing out.

"Sorry bro. You know I'm all scatterbrained and shit." Tavros started to respond, but Gamzee kissed him to silence him. "I know, I know," he muttered against Tavros' lips. "I'll focus..." Pulling away so their bulges separated, Gamzee shifted till his bulge brushed against the entrance to Tavros' nook, kissing his partner's face, neck, and horns whenever a small whimper or gasp escaped. 

Pushing himself slowly in, Gamzee let out a shaky breath, pressing his cheek to Tavros' and clumsily managing to say again how much he loved him. Tavros gave a soft whine in response, already pushing at Gamzee's hips in an effort to make him move. Letting Tavros push and pull, Gamzee moved with the pressure of Tavros' hands, laying their foreheads together and looking Tavros in the eyes. 

The lowblood's face was still flushed brown, the blush reaching the tips of his ears, and Gamzee marveled at the fact that this living miracle was his to touch. Continuing to move at a steady pace, never looking away from Tavros' face, Gamzee ran one hand along Tavros' grub scars, touching the sensitive ridges with care, desperate to make this as good as he possibly could for Tavros. Gasping and begging in incoherent mumbles, Tavros' hands became more desperate, pulling Gamzee close with greater and greater force until the sound of skin on skin rang audible through the room. 

Tavros' hands began to move up Gamzee's back and the highblood gave another soft love-growl, moving to kiss Tavros' throat and shivering at the feel of the lowblood's pulse against his lips. Then Tavros' raked his claws down Gamzee's back and Gamzee hissed, the sound escalating to almost a roar when Tavros sank his teeth into Gamzee's shoulder. Why oh why did Tavros always feel the need to bite...?

The pain was quickly overwhelmed by the growing pleasure that was threatening to go straight over the edge and Gamzee pawed weakly for the bucket set not too far away. He dragged it close and slammed against Tavros just a bit harder, shaking. Tavros gasped Gamzee's name, pushing one hand into Gamzee's hair and running his tongue over the bleeding bite he'd made, already whimpering apologies through gasps of pleasure.

Clumsily, Gamzee reached down, feeling for Tavros' bulge. When he found it, it wrapped partway around his hand as he rubbed it, sending Tavros into another fit of moans. 

"Gamzee... I... I can't... Much lo-longer... Ah..." Tavros hid his face against Gamzee's neck as Gamzee continued to touch him for a moment, not slowing down, before pulling his hand away. Glancing at the brown fluid that now covered his hand, Gamzee chose to ignore it and wrapped his arms around Tavros, pulling him close and carefully pushing himself to his knees. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, keeping himself from falling as Gamzee dragged the bucket beneath them and bucked his hips a few more times before pulling away just in time for thick violet genetic material to splash into the bucket, quickly followed by bronze. 

Falling back, clutching Tavros to his chest, Gamzee shook all over with aftershocks of pleasure, feeling Tavros shake against him for the same reason. When the shakes died down and both their breathing started to even out, Gamzee loosened his grip on Tavros and relaxed, turning his head to plant a kiss on his matesprit's temple. "Motherfuckin' miracles..." he murmured, just loud enough to hear. 

"Yeah," Tavros breathed. "Miracles." 


End file.
